The Oddest of Partnerships
by DustedSilverAndGold
Summary: Post Hogwarts: Hermione and Draco work together for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Through this partnership they find themselves becoming closer to each other in a way they never expected. Written for the Dramione Rec - One Shot Comp -


**Written for the Dramione Rec – One Shot Comp**

 **Timeline:** Early 2000

 **Story:** Canon Compliant until Epilogue - Ron and Hermione do not marry

 **Summary:** Draco and Hermione work together to solve the murder of Neville Longbottom.

 **Author Note:** This story has yet to be edited, and at some point I may revise it and build story that isn't so rush around a similar plot.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't not own the characters in this story, or profit in anyway from this story.

* * *

15th June 2005  


Forty minutes was all he needed, not even an hour. The metallic smell of blood filled the air, with a putridness that made Hermione gage. By all rights Neville should have been sleeping off the alcohol, he had consumed earlier that night. But instead here he laid, on his living room floor, body battered and nearly unrecognizable.

Hermione didn't see him, but she knew he had entered the room; his cologne wafted through the breeze of a broken widow, and the soft tapping of his left foot, a reaction she knew he did in uncomfortable circumstances. Yes. He may have taught her the art of hiding ones emotions, but tonight she allowed her weakness to be seen, and that in it was probably what had caused his discomfort. In the two years they had been working together, some may say oddest of partnership, they had in some ways become attuned to each other's habits.

Twenty minutes had passed since he had walked into the room and Hermione felt frozen in her spot not knowing how he was taking the news either.

'We need to allow the medi witches to take the body.' Draco murmured, eyes not once landing on Neville.

She turned to look up at him, her face, still smeared with Neville's blood. 'I'll be ready in five minutes,' she muttered. ' Just tell them to hold off till I'm done.'

'Draco… Neville… Neville wouldn't want you to hold any guilt because of this.' Hermione said, softly well pushing Neville's fringe away from his face.

Draco paused as soon as the words had left her mouth, hands clenched by his side. 'Don't try and use your feel good, Gryffindor shit on me Granger.' He hissed before closing the door.

Hermione knew that, soon Draco would be back in the room, trying to get her leave again. However if the witch was completely honest, she never wanted him leave in the first place. It hurt her knowing that whatever she may feel for the former Slytherin would never be reciprocated.

She realized the shift in her feelings a few months ago, well on a mission, just outside of Glasgow. A woman who looked to be in her early twenties, had approached the pair and started flirting - rather heavily at that - with Draco.

In these circumstances, which truth be told, happened quite frequently he normally declined their advances and would continue whatever it was they were doing. However for some reason this time, the buxom redhead had captured his attention and he flirted right back. Three drinks later, Hermione had officially become the third wheel and by the fifth, she had claimed fatigue and retired back in her room.

It was during a rather hot shower, one in which she cursed the young woman several times and tried to not think about what he was doing to her, it hit her, she had feelings for him, that went beyond professional.

* * *

21st June 2005

'6 days! ' Hermione growled,

Throwing her hands up in the air, they searched Longbotttom's cottage for days, never finding any clues on how to track their killer. The only thing Lucius had left was a brand of some sorts on Neville's chest. _Death eater's … despicable creatures_ she fumed.

'No need to state the obvious.' Draco snapped, loosening his tie.

She watched as he exposed the nape of his neck - clearly not aware of effect it had on her _thank the gods!_ She thought, knowing full well that her cheeks were already colored.

Rolling his eyes, Draco knew she wasn't going anywhere and in effect, so wasn't he. Conjuring up two glasses and a decanter filled of whisky. He poured them a glass each.

'Might as well have a drink, if we are going to pull an all nighter.' He said, downing his own.

'I agree.' Hermione smiled, happy he didn't fight her tonight.

There was an easiness between them, Draco had a way of manipulating her emotions - sometimes in a good way, most of the times though … it was bad - But never the less he had a power with her, one that she could not control.

Opening the folder in front of her she started to read her notes once again, hoping she may find something new.

He looked up her several times as they sat and worked, not for anything specific, but every time his eyes would linger, her heart would thump hard against her chest.

' I hear Potters coming back.' He asked, well reading a parchment in front of him.

Hermione starred for a few moments wondering why he was intrigued enough to know.

'Yes, tomorrow, ' She said not knowing what else to say. 'The funeral is on the weekend.'

His eyes shot up to hers, annoyances clear as day, warning her not try and coax him into to going. Instead she gave him a small smile and continued her work.

Harry arrived at her doorstep with a sleeping bag in one hand and a bottle of Jamieson in the other –After Ginny and Harry ended their relationship a year ago, Harry had decided he wanted to travel and hadn't stopped – launching her small frame into his, she closed her eyes and allowed the hug to comfort her.

 _He was home and that's all the mattered right now._

'How long are you back?' Hermione asked looking up to him.

'I don't know,' Harry replied, burying his face into her hair. 'Maybe for good this time Mione.' He whispered.

* * *

30th June 2015

Draco was absolutely livid, they hadn't been able to track Lucius down yet and whispers were circling of a Death Eaters revival.

'This is your plan!' he yelled throwing the parchments onto her desk.

'Draco, would you please just calm down ' Hermione growled, her patients clearly wearing away.

'You're a sitting duck if you go through with this,' he snapped, leaning across her desk.

'Oh for gods sake!' she barked back 'I'm a bloody Auror Draco! A dame good one at that.' Standing her face, only centimeters from his. 'And unless you have forgotten how to read Malfoy.' Crossing her arms defiantly.

His posture hardened. 'Off course … Potter.' he sneered basically spitting his name.

Closing her eyes to calm her nerves she replied 'You and I both know that this will draw him … please Draco… stop fighting me on this.'

He knew, this would defiantly lure Lucius out – it was a golden goose to a Death Eater – especially one that wanted to wield the same power the dark lord once did.

He took a seat and looked at her with a softness she had never seen before.

You know,' He said with a heavy sigh. ' When I heard about your relationship with Wesley after the war … I knew it wouldn't last.' He laughed obviously amused with being right.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, wondering what his angle was by mentioning Ron.

'Your point?' she asked.

'My point Grange is this,' looking directl at her now 'Wesley never stood a chance with a witch like you… complete idiot that man is,' he said, turning away from her 'But Potter and you … is defiantly something I can believe.'

She was shocked and hurt, for reasons she understands.

14th December 2005

For the last six months Hermione's life had taken such a drastic turn that she, seriously didn't know what to expect anymore. Her plan had worked flawlessly. Looking at the Daily Prophet the main page had been a photo of her and Harry; grabbing lunch, laughing and right at the end, he leaned in and planted a chaste kiss.

The fireplace roared altering, that someone was waiting for access, walking into the seating room, and she noticed Draco's face in the fire.

'I must say Granger - Green suits you.' Draco said as he stepped into the living room.

'Well green is my favorite color.' She laughed, looking down at her flannelette pajamas.

A smile spread across his face, stepping closer to her, he whispered ' Maybe I should let Potter in on the secret aye?' his cocky smile beaming ear to ear.

'Don't bother,' she said, looking into his eyes 'He already knows.'

* * *

3rd January 2006

The soft buzz of magic woke Hermione, looking around she grabbed her wand and ran into Harry's room.

'Harry,' she said pushing him. 'Harry! Wake up.' She yelled more forcefully this time. The alarm blaring.

'I'm up.' Harry groaned grabbing his glasses.

'He is here.' She muttered quickly, before sending her patronus to Draco.

* * *

4th January 2006

'Backs to the wall!' Draco yelled as he hurled another spell at one of the intruders.

 _It was only suppose to be him…_ Hermione kept thinking as she fought off another curico.

The duel itself only lasted fifteen minute, before backup came and the five death eaters were apprehended

A single killing curse only takes 2 seconds to cast, for an experiences wandsmen, and the intruders we're defiantly that.

The last minutes approached and Hermione's concentration already wavering. The masked men noticed her weakening and stalked her like predator's . _Hold them off Hermione… not long now._

A spell fuelled by dark magic grazed her shoulder, making it snapped out of place. A cry of pain left Hermione's mouth as the blood start to pour down her arm, the worst part happened a second later as, small explosions started to rip through the gash.

Hermione screamed a curse at her attackers feet, knocking the two men to the ground.

A strong arm pulled her back 'Fuck… Granger!' Draco yelled as he looked down at the mangled shoulder.

The pain was intense Hermione couldn't focus on anything else around her but she heard the dueling continue, both Harry and Draco now casting to maim.

 _Pain Pain Pain_ Hermione kept thinking, her eyes closing from the shock.

'Wrap her arm.' She heard Draco yelled, as the auroras stormed the house.

'I can't stop the blood! ' Harry screamed, pushing his shirt into her wound, trying to stop the blood.

She saw through her hazy vision Draco rushing to her side 'Fight,' he gritted out, trying to keep her awake.

'I'll try.' She whispered, before she slipped into darkness.

* * *

15th January 2006

The days after the fight blurred together, sometimes Hermione would hear them; Harry telling her the latest news, or Ron repeating qudditch scores and the latest antic the twins, others times it was Draco, just sitting there reading case notes or speaking with the nurses abut her progress.

Ten days later she finally regained full strength. Harry and Ron both waited as she changed, ready to escort her home. They sat in her dinning room on oval table and reminisced about their Hogwarts years.

By the time the clocked chimed a quarter past eight Ron had said his goodbyes and left Harry and Hermione to their own devices.

'Hermione, come and sit with me.' Harry spoke leading them into the seating area. 'I think we both know need to have a chat.

Placing her tea down, Hermione took his hand into her own.

'I know Harry, its okay… I'm fine.' She said, trying to calm him.

' See I don't think you do Hermione.' Harry answered, gently pulling his hand away.

' I said yes to this for obvious reason.' releasing a large sigh.' But apart of me has always wondered about us.'

Turning away, his eye now trained on the fireplace. ' Since the woods.'

Hermione knew exactly what he was talking about.

She remembered that night, like any other woman would – who could forget their first time? – A few nights after Ron's rather dramatic departure - they had been feeling depleted and on the edge of losing their will to persevere. The two young friends started dance to such a sorrow filled song.

Hermione's body swayed in sync with Harry's as he lead them, in a small circle. She felt safe and loved, forgetting about the impending war.

He confided in her as they danced - telling Hermione all his hopes and the fears he held for them - Once he had finished unloading everything he held in, she stood on the tip of her toes and kissed the side of his mouth - pulling back afterwards to see his response - What happened after was a secret the two friends kept, never telling a soul.

Few of the adults had their suspicions – Especially, once they found Ron had left them for a week - But than again, it wasn't anyone else's business to know, so it was left alone… a question no one every asked.

'Harry.' Hermione said, not wanting to continue down that path.

'No Mione, I know we have a problem here, well not so much we… but more me.' He said, his hand reaching to cup her check. 'I'm in love with you.'

This was tempting and very easy to see, her mind dreaming up ideas of a possibly future they may have together.

'But I know, you don't feel the same kind of love for me.' He murmured,

Hermione's heart dropped at his revelation, she knew it was true and hated herself a bit, for not being able to return his affections.

'Shit. I didn't mean to upset you,' He said bringing her into a hug 'I'm ok with this … even happy for you.' He said his tone lighting the moment. 'I've known awhile, your feelings towards him.'

Hermione was utterly embarrassed _how many people knew?_ She thought, completely overestimating her abilities to hide such things.

Pulling away from their embrace, she was clearly going into panic mode.

'Oh just calm down Hermione.' He laughed clearly enjoying her inner turmoil… a bit too much for her liking.

'Yes, he knows, although I don't think he knows to what extent your feelings are. But I'm not going to lie and say, he is oblivious … because the git isn't exactly dumb.'

She smiled at this; Harry always seemed to know what to say.

' I know you Hermione, better the anyone and I can tell your in love with him. 'He teased.

Groaning, she started to wish she had not woken up at all.

'Oh come off it!' Harry nudged Hermione 'You're a grown woman for Godric's sake, and an amazing one at that!' Winking at her. ' If Malfoy is lucky enough to have a chance with you and doesn't take it… well I'll take him to Mungos myself.'

Harry was right, _I'm bloody Hermione Granger_ She thought.

The fireplace erupted from the other side of the room, signaling someone was trying to get through the floo.

'Ahh … well I'm pretty sure that's my cue to leave.' he said before standing up.

'I can block the floo, if you want to stay Harry?' Hermione offered, wondering who would be flooing through this late.

'No Mione,' He mumbled placing a kiss to her forehead 'You, will want to see this guest.' Looking down at her one last time, before turning to leave.

Flicking her wand she opened her floo for the other visitor to enter.

Dusting off the small flakes of ash that had landed on him, Hermione cringed - when she was obviously building her courage up moments before - she didn't realize that the 'Talk" they were going to have was only minutes away.

He looked across the room and saw her sitting on her floral patterned couch.

'Are you well?' he asked, walking across the room to her.

'Much better now.' Hermione said, completely missing how this could be interpreted until she looked at Draco - who was currently wearing a rather large smirk ' I meant… after being in the hospital.' she amended

 _Get it to together woman!_ Hermione thought, resisting the urge to run.

He laughed at her, which irritated Hermione further and then sat down.

'You know … when this little charade you concocted started. I was fucking livid Granger.' He said leaning into the couch – Poor Susan had to put up with a intensely nasty boss for a few week.'

Hermione laughed at this 'Were you brooding again?' she asked, smiling at him.

'I don't Brood Granger.' He replied his eyes narrowing at her statement.

'Of course not.' She hummed.

A quite passed between them, tension building inside her.

'I've known for a while Granger.' He muttered

 _Draco never was one to beat around the bush._ She thought readying herself for the inevitable.

'I noticed the change when we did that mission in Moscow. Small things changed about you that month. You became quite for a few days – and Granger your many things, but quite isn't one.' There was no more hiding, she knew no matter what happened, she needed to know … whatever way it went.

He grabbed her hand and placed them in his own. 'You deserve someone better then me… someone 'Saintly' like Potter. But I'm too selfish to let anyone else have a shot.

Hermione was completely stunned, what he was implying made her hope for more 'So you want me to date Harry?' She teased.

'Don't be a bloody swat Granger,' He growled before grabbing her face and kissing her for the first time. His teeth nipped lightly at her bottom lip, wanting entrance into her mouth, Hermione opened with a small moan, allowing his tongue to enter. He tasted like peppermint Squeals, his favorite sweet _Sinfully delicious_.

'What happens now?' she asked pulling away from him, trying to steady her breathing.

'What do you think?' His said, with an arch in his brow.

'Not that, you git!' she hitting him playfully.

'We will talk about it tomorrow morning.' He mumbled before pulling back to him.


End file.
